Unique
by IDon'tKnow1590
Summary: Being brought into this world. What is the purpose? Just to fight cogs over and over without end? The times when there is peace and happiness is great and all, but I can't stand the fighting. The others don't think so. They think it's fun making cogs laugh and explode, while I pity the cogs. Is that so wrong, feeling sorry for the cogs?


**Hey . . . so this is my first fanfiction. I'm just doing this on a whim. I saw a video about Toontown and that just brought memories back from when I was playing a couple years ago. However, instead of playing again on Toontown, I checked out fanfiction to see if there were any good fanfics. There were some good ones, but not a whole lot. So I decided to make one. I'll accept any criticism, but enough of my rambling, here's my first chapter of my first fanfic. Oh, one more thing. The first chapter is the ONLY chapter to have first POV. **

**LOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGL OADINGLOAD.**

Chapter 1: So This is How Being Created Feels Like

(First POV)

_Such a weird sensation that overwhelmed me. It felt like a giant mop that was dipped in paint. It was encompassing my figure; smearing the dyes all over me. That felt so disgusting and uncomfortable. However, I wasn't going to dwell on that. I was more worked over the fact that I was blind! I couldn't see a thing, nada, zip. Just darkness all around me. I wiped my eyes, hoping to get the "paint" out of them. Nope, still couldn't see a thing._

_Then I realized with a start . . . where am I and who am I? That was a very simple yet difficult question imposed on myself under the circumstances. Do I have any past memories before this? Apparently not. I started to panic, not knowing what to do, when my upper body suddenly lurched forward. The involuntary action startled me before I realized that my body was going straight up! While I couldn't see a thing, I knew I was being pulled up because . . . hey, how did I know I was going up? There was no wind or any other indication that I was flying straight up. This didn't do well for my current panic attack. How was this possible? I didn't feel anything pulling me up. _

_I forced my head to look up, to see where I was going. Pfft, yeah right, I'm blind, aren't I? My panic attack subsided, along with me feeling dumb as I saw a small white dot up ahead; slowly becoming a larger circle; clearly showing light. So . . . I was just in a dark place. Stupid, stupid! Well, it wasn't my fault right? It was so dark that I might as well have been blind! Whatever, my eagerness began to increase as I came closer to the light. I think my pupils dilated in anticipation as I forced my body to go in the upwards position, hoping to make this process faster. The light came closer and closer as my heart was beating like a drum in my chest. Until it stopped beating for a split second as I finally flew through the hole and was engulfed in a bright light._

**LOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGL OADINGLOAD.**

(Normal POV)

Minnie was having a wonderful day, today. Actually, it's always a wonderful day, everyday of the week for her. Walking around her beautiful playground, watching the laughing and playing toons, listening to the beautiful melody the giant instruments make; it just made her smile and happy that everything was just so peaceful. Sometimes, she would join the various mix of animals in a trolley game and have fun with them. On the weekends, she would spend some time with her friends for a much needed break from watching over their respective playgrounds. Of course, she didn't care about the possibility that the cogs were going to invade the playgrounds, and neither did her friends. The toons have done a fantastic and successful job in scaring the cogs off in the neighborhoods.

There were times, however, when she was super furious at the cogs. Seeing occasional toons whom have had their happiness sucked out of them was not a pretty sight for Minnie. Whenever she tried to cheer the toon up, he or she would just ignore her and would just trudge in no general direction. She was just glad that they would come out of their funk pretty quickly. So in all, she didn't have a perfect day, but a wonderful day nonetheless.

She was startled out her cheery mood by a whisper. _A new toon is approaching! _She smiled with glee, at the prospect of a new toon, and possible friend joining the toon world. Although she's not sure about the "possible friend" part. Most of the new toons she met were not interested in being a friend of hers. Mickey was the popular one. She sighed, "Oh well, having Mickey, Daisy, and the rest of the gang is enough." With that, she pulled out a small book and searched through it's contents. Finding what she needed, she touched a specific part of the book and a hole appeared in the ground. Acting like the hole appearing out of thin air was the most normal thing in the world, she did something that was also "normal". She hopped in it's dark depths.

**LOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGLOADINGL OADINGLOAD.**

**Sorry if it's seems a bit short. I didn't realize how hard writers had it. 0_0 Well, it was hard writing in first person and I'm glad it's over and done with. I also realize that I have a slim chance of having even ONE person reading this, as the archive is almost barren of readers. Well, if you do read my fiction, please review and give me any criticism necessary to make my writing better. Until next time.**


End file.
